Schlacht von Hohenlinden
Friedens-Unterhandlungen. Kriegsbegebenheiten. Blutige Treffen. Folgen. Neuer Kriegs-Ausbruch. thumb|link=Jean-Victor Moreau|Moreau. General Moreau, welcher am 26sten November zu München ankam, ließ durch eine Proclamation an die Rhein-Armee den Wieder-Anfang der Feindseligkeiten, mit dem Motive, ankündigen, "daß der Graf von Cobenzl erklärt habe, er könne den Frieden nur in Gegenwart Englischer Bevollmächtigten unterhandeln." Er verlegte sein Hauptquartier von München nach Anzing, auf dem Wege nach dem Innfluße. Es ist höchst merkwürdig, daß der Chef des General-Stabes Deßolles, bey dem Abzuge aus Augsburg, bekannt machen ließ, daß das Französische Hauptquartier binnen 8 Tagen wieder nach Augsburg zurückkommen würde, um dort die Nachricht von dem geschloßnen Frieden zu erwarten. Das konnte, nicht ohne besondern Grund, so angezeigt werden. Die Oesterreichische Armee unter der Anführung des Erzherzogs Johann, und der Generale Lauer und Kollowrat, zog, am 28sten Nov. und den folgenden Tagen, über Meßing, Neumarkt, nach Ampfing wo am 30sten Nov. die Französische Avantgarde der Oesterreichische begegnete, sich aber bey deren Anblicke in die Wälder gegen Haag zurückzog. Die Oesterreichische Armee war noch nicht 60000 Mann stark: die Französische über 90000 Mann. Erzherzog Johann beschloß, am folgenden Tage den Feind anzugreifen. Am 1sten December erfolgte der Angrif mit Tages-Anbruch in drey Colonnen. Die Französische Armee stand auf einer vortheilhaften Anhöhe, und vertheidigte sich mit der größten Standhaftigkeit. Die Oesterreicher wiederholten unermüdet ihre Anfälle, die Franzosen wichen nur Schritt für Schritt. Zehn Stunden lang dauerte das Treffen; endlich siegten die Oesterreicher, sie eroberten 6 Kanonen, und machten 800 Mann zu Gefangenen. Nach diesem Siege rückten die Oesterreicher bis nach Haag vor, und machten noch eine Anzahl Gefangene, indem der Französische General Moreau sich bis in die Defileen von Hohenlinden zurückzog, und viele Kanonen, die er nicht fortbringen konnte, im Haager Walde stehen ließ. Auch auf der Seite von Waßerburg zog sich das bis dahin vorgedrungne Französische Corps zurück, und das Oesterreichische Corps des Generals Kienmayer, welcher auch bey Landshut Vortheile erfochten hatte, vereinigte sich mit der Hauptarmee. Schlacht bey Hohenlinden. General Moreau befand sich am 2ten December in einer kritischen Lage. Von vorn drang die siegreiche Oesterreichische Armee auf ihn an: Auf der linken Seite, und im Rücken war der tapfere und kluge Oesterreichische General Klenau über Regensburg bis nach Freysingen, unter siegreichen Manoeuvres, herangezogen, bedrohte Augsburg, wo schon die Thore geschlossen wurden, und war im Begriffe, den Franzosen den Rückzug nach Schwaben abzuschneiden. Auf der Seite von Tyrol stand der Oesterreichische General Hiller in der Flanke. Moreau hatte nur den Weg nach der Schweiz noch offen. -- Aber er that wieder, was er fast immer gethan hat, wenn er gedrängt wurde, das, wodurch er sich im Jahre 1796 auch seinen Rückzug durch Schwaben erfocht. Er zog die gesammte Macht seines Heeres zusammen, und nahm eine sehr concentrirte Stellung in dem chicanösen Terrain von Hohenlinden bis Anzing. Besonders stellte er ein starkes Corps bey Hohenlinden gegen den Haager Wald, mit zahlreicher Artillerie. Nach einstimmigen Privat-Berichten, war man bey der Oesterreichischen Armee von dieser Stellung der Französischen Armee nicht genugsam unterrichtet. Man harte gegen den Haager Forst keine, oder doch nur wenige Kanonen aufgestellt. Man glaubte, Moreau sey im vollen Rückzuge. Auch sollen die Generale Lauer und Kollowrat, vornehmlich in Rücksicht der Artillerie, verschiedner Meynung gewesen seyn. Gegen 8 Uhr des Morgens, am 3ten December, griffen die Oesterreicher, und wie Privat-Briefe sagen, nur ein Corps von 30000 Mann, die ganze versammelte, in der festesten Position concentrirte Französische Armee an. Aller Muth, und alle Entschloßenheit vermochten nicht, die Franzosen zum Weichen zu bringen, die auch ausgeruht hatten, da die angreifenden Oesterreicher von einem beschwerlichen Marsche ermattet waren. Zum entscheidenden Unglücke für sie, ließ Moreau durch den Wald, wo der Ausgang auf ein Oesterreichisches Corps offen gelaßen war, eine starke Abtheilung seiner Armee hervorbrechen, und dort die Oesterreicher mit solcher Ueberlegenheit angreifen, daß sie weichen mußten, worauf die Unordnung bald allgemein wurde. Die Oesterreicher mußten sich mit beträchtlichen Verluste zurückziehen. Der Französische Bericht des Generals Moreau selbst, sagt, (zum Beweise der obigen Darstellung) "daß er die Generale Richepanse und Decan beordert gehabt auf das hinterwärts postirte Oesterreichische Corps einen heftigen Angriff zu machen, daß er den General Ney dem Generale Richepanse noch zum Succurs geschickt habe, und dieser wieder von dem Generale Grouchy unterstützt worden sey, welcher die Reserve der Oesterreichischen Grenadiere geworfen habe. Unterdeßen habe ein andres Oesterreichisches Corps den General Decan von Waßerburg über Ebersberg hin angegriffen, und ihn genöthigt, seine Stellung zu verändern, er habe auch endlich gesiegt. Um 3 Uhr, da schon der Sieg vollkommen zu seyn geschienen habe, sey noch ein Oesterreichisches Corps, vom Nieder-Inn her, auf Hohenlinden anmarschirt, und habe die Divisionen der Generale Legrand, und Bastoul angegriffen, aber mehrere zu Hülfe geschickte Französische Divisionen hätten auch hier den Sieg gewonnen. Die Action sey so allgemein gewesen, daß sich in der ganzen französischen Armee auch nicht ein Corps befunden, welches nicht an der Schlacht Antheil genommen habe." Es war also großentheils die überlegne Zahl der Franzosen die Ursache der gewonnenen Schlacht; und dazu kam der Ueberfall der nicht genugsam mit Kanonen bedeckten Reserve, auf einem unbesetzt gebliebnen Wege. Nach einigen Berichten ist der General Riese, der dem Reserve-Corps zu Hülfe eilen sollte, aus unbekannten Ursachen, nicht zur rechten Zeit angekommen, und dadurch die Schlacht verloren worden. General Moreau giebt, nach gewöhnlicher Französischer Art, in runden Zahlen, 80 eroberte Kanonen, 200 Munitions-Karren, 10000 Gefangne, und darunter drey nicht genannte, Generale an. Zur Berichtigung dient, daß unter den Kanonen 38 Französische mit gerechnet sind, welche Moreau am ersten December, auf seinem Rückzuge im Haager Walde, stehen ließ, ingleichen 38 Baiersche Kanonen, so daß die Oesterreicher nur wenige Kanonen verloren haben. Was die Zahl der Gefangnen betrift, so ist dieselbe, nach genauerer Zählung zu München, wo sie alle, in mehrern Colonnen, durchgeführt worden sind, in allem 6400 gewesen, worunter gegen 2000 Baiern waren. Nur ein Oesterreichischer General, Spanocchi, ist gefangen. General Moreau giebt seinen gesammten Verlust in dieser Schlacht, an welcher, wie er selbst sagt, alle Abtheilungen der gesammten Armee Antheil genommen, nur auf 1000 Mann an. Durch München sind allein über 300 Wagen mit verwundeten Franzosen durchgekommen. Man erfährt in diesem Kriege niemals, die Zahl der gebliebnen, und verwundeten Franzosen. Es verdient bemerkt zu werden, daß keiner genommenen Fahne, oder andrer Sieges-Zeichen erwähnt wird. Es verdient ebenfalls bemerkt zu werden, daß das Hauptquartier der Französischen Armee, nach der Schlacht, noch zu Anzing, wie vorher blieb, und erst zwey Tage darauf nach Haag vorrückte, indeßen das Oesterreichische Hauptquartier zu Alt-Oettingen genommen wurde, wo es schon im September, der General Kray gehabt hatte. Folgen der Schlacht. Während der erzehlten Begebenheiten bey der Oesterreichischen Haupt-Armee in Baiern, hatten die Corps der Generale Klenau, und Simbschön, in Franken viele Vortheile erfochten. Die Mainzer Truppen hatten, am 24sten November, von Aschaffenburg aus, den Vortrab der Französisch-Holländischen Armee, unter dem Commando des Generals Augereau, angegriffen, geschlagen, und einige Hunderte zu Gefangnen gemacht, zogen sich aber, bey der andringenden Macht, nachher zurück. Der Graf Klenau drang über Regensburg, Abbach, und Postsaal, nach Kellheim vor, schlug das daselbst stehende Französische Corps, machte 600 Mann zu Gefangnen, drang über Abensberg bis nach Pfaffenhoven vor, nahm das daselbst befindliche Französische Magazin weg, schickte seine Vortruppen bis Freysingen, und bedrohte durch eine andre Division Augsburg. Er war auf dem Wege, dem Generale Moreau den Rückzug nach Schwaben abzuschneiden, da auch der muthige, und tapfre General von Wallmoden, auf glücklichen Streifzügen über 1500 Gefangne gemacht, und allenthalben Schrecken unter den Franzosen verbreitet hatte. Da kam die Nachricht von der Schlacht bey Hohenlinden an. Da sah sich der Graf von Klenau bewogen, wieder zurück zu gehen. Er setzte sich doch in und bey Regensburg, wo er, so weit die Nachrichten bis jetzt gehen, sich noch befand, indem der General Simbschön, durch seine Division die Oberpfalz deckte. General Augereau rückte auf Wirzburg vor, nahm die Stadt, ohne Hinderniß, ein, und belagerte die Citadelle, wo sich der unerschrockne brave Commandant, Graf d'Allaglio, mit ausdauerndem Muthe hielt, und durch seine Standhaftigkeit, und Ausfälle den Belagerern vielen Schaden zufügte. General Moreau marschirte am 7ten und 8ten December gegen den Inn heran, ließ am 8ten und 9ten durch seinen linken Flügel verschieden Angriffe auf die Kaiserlichen bey Mühldorf und bey Waßerburg unternehmen, die zwar von den Kaiserlichen Truppen abgeschlagen wurden, aber nur verstellte Angriffe zu seyn schienen, denn mit der Hauptmacht seiner Armee zog er über Aibling nach Rosenheim, und drang, in jener Gegend, in der Nacht auf den 10ten December, an drey verschiedenen Orten, über den Innfluß. Er nahm seine Richtung nach Salzburg. Zugleich war der General Lecourbe, theils durch Achenthal, theils bey Kufstein, obgleich mit Verluste vieler Mannschaft, vorgedrungen. Die Oesterreichische Armee hatte sich, von Alt-Oettingen nach Kreichburg, zurückgezogen. Die Franzosen gaben selbst, am 9ten December zu München ihren Verlust an Menschen, seit dem neuen Wieder-Anfange des Kriegs, auf 18000 Mann an; den der Oesterreicher auf 26000. So viele Menschen kamen um, so viel Blut wurde vergoßen, und unbeschreiblich litt alles in diesem harten Winter-Feldzuge -- weil Buonaparte, der doch schon so große Eroberungen gemacht, so viele Oesterreichische Friedens-Opfer erhalten hatte -- keinen Frieden machen wollte! Und andre Mächte sahen zu! Die fernern Nachrichten, und was in Italien vorgieng, worüber bis heute keine historische Zuverläßigkeit hat, wird der allgemeine Bericht erzehlen. Schlacht bey Hohenlinden. Der dritte December 1800. Mit Anbruch des heutigen Tages, unter so dickem Schneegestöber, daß man kaum hundert Schritte vor sich hinsehen konnte, auf so glattem und schlüpfrigem Boden, daß Menschen und Pferde sich kaum zu halten vermochten, begann eine der denkwürdigsten Schlachten, die je geliefert wurden, und dem man mit Hannibals Schlacht bey Cannä nicht mit Unrecht verglichen hat. Es würde zu weitläufig seyn, sie im Detail zu beschreiben, also nur so viel des Wesentlichsten. Die Division Grouchy wurde von den Oesterreichern zuerst angegriffen, hielt sich tapfer und hinderte des Feindes Vorschritte. Im Wald von Hohenlinden stritt Mann gegen Mann und die Franzosen siegten. Der General Ney stürmte in einen Engpaß, eroberte gleichsam in einem Augenblick acht Kanonen und machte über 1000 Gefangene. Der General Richepance rang mit den furchtbarsten Gefahren, das Schneegestöber verdunkelte die Aussicht bis auf zehn Schritte, er war von allen Seiten umringt; aber weder Kartätschenschüsse, noch das lebhafteste Musketenfeuer hielt seine Soldaten vom Vordringen ab. Wüthend stürzte sich die 48te Halbbrigade auf die Oesterreicher los und warf sie. Im nemlichen Augenblick traf auf Ney auf sie. In völliger Unordnung warfen sie sich in den Wald, flohen unter dem entsetzlichsten Geschrey; ganze Bataillons streckten das Gewehr und nur durch ihre schleunige Unterwerfung entgiengen sie dem Tod, der sie von allen Seiten verfolgte. Die Strasse, vorher mit Soldaten bedeckt, war es jetzt mit Leichen, scheuen Pferden ohne Führer, mit Wagen, umgeworfenen Pulverkarren und 87 erbeuteten Kanonen. Es war Nachmittags 3 Uhr und die Schlacht schien geendet zu seyn, aber plötzlich gieng das Gefecht auf beyden Flügeln wieder von neuem an. Die österreichischen Truppen thaten Wunder der Tapferkeit und bewiesen die gröste Anstrengung, aber vergebens, eine ganze Linie mußte sich mit einem Verlust von 1500 Gefangenen und 6 Kanonen zurückziehen. Ihr Angriff gegen den Mittelpunkt des Generals Bastoul und die Reserve des Generals Ney war eben so fruchtlos. Nur die Nacht (es war Abends 6 Uhr) hinderte es, daß sie nicht ganze aufgerieben wurden. Das schreckliche Resultat dieser Schlacht war auf Seiten der Oesterreicher: eilftausend Gefangene, 100 Kanonen 7 bis 8000 Mann Todte und Verwundete. Die Franzosen verloren 5 bis 6000 Mann. Dieser Tag verschaffte dem General Moreau, der den ganzen Tag das Schlachtfeld nicht verließ, aufs neue die Superiorität, öfnete ihm den Weg ins Innere von Oesterreich und die zuverläßige Aussicht auf einen baldigen rühmlichen Frieden. Wie Hannibal nach der Schlacht bey Cannä, wenn er gewollt hätte, in Rom, so hätte Moreau jetzt ohne Hinderniß in Wien einrücken können. Die Gefechte an den folgenden Tagen waren unbedeutend, und bewiesen blos die gänzliche Auflösung der österreichischen Armee. Von Reisende. Johann Heinrich Karl Menu Den 8ten früh um fünf Uhr setzte ich mich in den Wagen und fuhr nach Hohenlinden, um das dortige Schlachtfeld und seine Umgebungen zu sehen. Wir traten beim Postmeister ab, und als ich ihn um einen der Gegend und des Schlachtfeldes kundigen Führers bat, hatte er die Güte, uns selbst überall herum zu führen, und mit dem Locale und der Stellung der verschiedenen Truppencorps bekannt zu machen. Er gieng hierbei so sehr ins Detail, dass er uns sogar die Hügel zeigte, woselbst Oesterreicher und Franzosen begraben waren. Seine Gefälligkeit ging so weit, dass er uns einen aus dem Grabe herausstehenden österreichischen Knochen herauslangte. Dass dies ein Ueberbleibsel eines Oesterreichers war, dafür bürgten die dabei liegende pferdehaarne Binde und andere Umstände. Mein Führer machte hierbei die Bemerkung, dass man nach der Schlacht die nackten Cadaver der Oesterreicher und Franzosen leicht von einander hätte unterscheiden können, da diese wohlgenährt, jene aber abgezehrt gewesen wären. Als ich den grössern Theil des Schlachtfeldes umwandert hatte, liess ich mich von meinem Führer auf den Kirchthurm führen, woselbst er mich nebst dem Küster mit einigen Particularitäten der Schlacht bekannt machte. Dies konnten diese beiden Männer um so eher, weil sie sich während derselben auf dem Thurme befunden hatten, wo sie, der Gegend kundig, auf diesem Observatorium ein für so neues Schauspiel leicht übersehen konnten, besonders da Hohenlinden gleichsam der Mittelpunkt der ganzen Scene war. Der Küster zeigte mir Löcher in der Mauer des Thurmes, und versicherte, dass fast das ganze Dach der Kirche zerschossen worden sey. Auch mehrere Häuser, die auf dem Schlachtfelde zerstreuet lagen, waren von Kanonenkugeln durchbohrt. Es ergab sich hieraus, dass die Kanonen grösstentheils nur von kleinem Caliber gewesen waren. Das schwerste Geschütz der Oesterreicher sollen nur Zwölfpfünder gewesen seyn; auch verriethen eine von den Oesterreicher geworfene und noch ganz erhaltene, so wie mehrere Stücke einer geplatzten Granate nur ein kleines Caliber. Die Eingebornen waren mit den Franzosen im Ganzen zufriedener, als mit den Oesterreichern, denn sie behaupteten, dass erstere sie mehr als letztere mitgenommen hätten. Nach vollendetem Spaziergange trat ich wieder in dem Hause des Postmeisters ab, wo wir Mittagbrod assen, und mit silbernen Löffeln, die ihnen die Franzosen nicht einmal genommen hatten, speisten. Das Haus selbst war mir sehr merkwürdig, denn in demselben wurde die bekannte [[Waffenstillstand von Hohenlinden|Convention von Hohenlinden]] durch den [[Ludwig Conrad von Lehrbach|Grafen von Lehrbach]] österreichischer Seits, und den [[Victor Claude Alexandre Fanneau de La Horie|General Delahorie]] von Seiten der Franzosen geschlossen. Die französischen Truppen sollen den Frieden damals sehr gewünscht haben. Sie harrten, sagte der Postmeister, während der Unterhandlung voller Neugierde von der Thür, und suchten durch Erkletterung einige hohen Gegenstände, die um das Haus sich befanden, die Blicke der Unterhandelnden zu erforschen. Allein Sie wissen, Theuerster, dass Zaghaftigkeit, mit Eigensinn gepaart, verschlimmerte, was damals noch gut gemacht werden konnte. In strategischer Hinsicht scheint mir diese Schlacht von Hohenlinden durch Fehler aller Art vorbereitet worden zu seyn. Doch müsste ich, um diese Seite zu beleuchten, den ganzen Feldzug von Moreaus Uebergang über den Rhein an recapituliren. Dieses zu thun ist aber über meiner Sphäre. Ich will Ihnen daher nur einige Partikulär - Notizen, die ich theils in München, theils auf dem Schlachtfelde selbst sammelte, so wie eine kleine Beschreibung des letztern und seiner Umgebungen, so viel es die Kürze meines dortigen Aufenthalts erlaubte, mittheilen. Sind diese Bemerkungen, die ich hier ohne logische Form rhapsodisch über das Terrain und die Schlacht selbst hintereinander folgen lasse, auch nicht wüchtig; so dürften sie doch ihre Officialität wegen für Sie einigen Werth haben *). : *) Wer etwas näheres über diese Schlacht nachlesen will, der nehme des [[Jean Joseph Paul Augustin Dessolles|Divisions-Generals Dessolle]] Relation derselben oder auch folgende Schrift: Ueber den Feldzug der deutschen und französischen Armee in Deutschland, im Sommer und Winter des Jahrs 1800. -- Von einem Officier der Alliirten Truppen im Laufe des Feldzugs verfasst. 1801. Von München bis nach Parsdorf ist die Gegend flach, und man entdeckt nur rechts in der Entfernung von mehreren Stunden die bis ins Baiersche eingreifenden Vorgebirge der Tyroler Alpen. Bei Neufarn befinden sich rechts und links von der Chaussee schmale Streifen Waldung. Links von der Chaussee hat das Waldgebüsch eine starken Haken, der mit diesem beinahe parallel läuft. Hinter demselben aber erhebt sich ein bewachsener mit verschiedenen Kuppen versehener Landrücken, der von Süden her nordöstlich hinzieht. Dieser Rücken, der meistentheils sanft anläuft, beherrscht die umliegende Gegend und gewährt eine gute Stellung, die Moreau auch schon einmal genommen hatte. Hierauf wird das Terrain bald flach, bald wellenförmig, ist aber im Ganzen sehr mit Gebüsch bewachsen. Hinter Anzing fällt man in den hohenlinder Wald, und debouchirt auf einer guter Chaussee in den Kessel, worin Hohenlinden selbst liegt. Keine unter den dortigen Anhöhen ist beträchtlich erhaben, und da sie alle sanft anlaufen, so sind sie ganz für die Artillerie geschaffen. Auf dem Schlachtfelde selbst scheinen die Höhen oberhalb Ober-'', ''Nieder-Kasching und Berg die dominirenden zu seyn. Vor der Schlacht waren wohl die Oesterreicher von der Lage ihrer Feinde nicht genau unterrichtet. Sie glaubten die Franzosen nach dem Gefechte bei Haun in vollem Rückzuge, und erwarteten einen leichten Sieg. Dies beweist auch ihre Aeusserung: dass sie in Anzingen nur abkochen wollten. Selbst die Franzosen sollen diese Angriff nicht vermuthet haben, wenigstens versicherte mir der Herr Postmeister von Hohenlinden, dass einige bei ihm befindliche französische Generale, bei der Nachricht der Anzuges der Oesterreicher, voller Verwunderung aufgesprungen wären, um sich davon zu überzeugen. Die Oesterreicher brachten ihr Geschütz auf der Chaussee von Haag herunter, von Dorfen her kam Infanterie und Cavallerie; -- Geschütz kann man der hohlen und morastigen Strasse wegen von dort nicht herbringen. Die Franzosen stellten sich darauf der auf der Haager Chaussee debouchirenden österreichischen Colonne entgegen, und das Gefecht begann den 3ten December Morgens um halb sieben Uhr in den Gegenden Stocka und Kreit, woselbst die Franzosen einiges Geschütz aufgefahren hatten. Es gelang anfänglich den Franzosen, die Oesterreicher zu werfen, als sich diese aber wieder ermannt hatten, warfen sie ihrer Seits die Franzosen, die sich bis hinter Hohenlinden, die münchener Chaussee hinunter, wo Moreau seine Reserve aufgestellt hatte, repliirten. Von hier aus liess Moreau seine in der Attaque begriffenen Truppen von Zeit zu Zeit ablösen. Als dieser Feldherr bemerkte, dass die österreichischen Colonnen in keinem Zusammenhange standen, und dass sie ihre linke Flanke unbesorgt Preis gaben, liess er von seiner Reserve aus den Oesterreichern eine Colonne durch den Wald bei Matenpöt in die Flanke gehen. Er setzten sich ihnen zwar mit vieler Bravour einige Bayern entgegen; allein die französische Uebermacht vernichtete sie, und so drang diese Colonne bis auf die Höhe von Meizenbeck vor, von wo aus sie die bei Strasmayer aufgestellten Oesterreicher warfen, und den Vorgedrungenen hierdurch den Rückzug abschnitten. Die Oesterreicher ahneten, obzwar sie bereits in die linke Flanke, sie drangen immer weiter vor, glaubten die Schlacht für sich gewonnen, ja sie sollen selbst an einigen Stellen victorisirt haben. Nun begingen die Oesterreicher noch einen Fehler, der ihnen theuer zu stehen kam, und die Schlacht vollends zu ihrem Nachtheil entschied. Sie liessen nämlich die Intervalle zwischen Mittelbach und Kronako offen oder unbesetzt. Dies benutzten die Franzosen, und marschierten von dieser Seite den Oesterreichern ebenfalls in Flanke und Rücken, und da das 5000 Mann starke österreichische Corps wegen der schlechten Wege von Burgrain her nicht ankam, so wurde hierdurch den Franzosen der Sieg erleichtert. Gegen fünf Uhr Abends endete diese Schlacht, die schlecht geleitet, und eben so schlecht ausgeführt wurde. Ueber 10000 Gefangene und alles Geschütz nebst vieler Bagage, fiel in die Hände des Siegers. Während der Schlacht hatten die Oesterreicher die Höhen von Stocka, Berg, Ober-'' und ''Niederkasching mit achtzig und einigem Geschütze besetzt, ihre Infanterie und Cavallerie aber stand theils auf, theils am Abhang der Höhen, der Französischen gegen über, und beide fochten lange Zeit mit abwechselndem Glücke. Die Erbitterung soll so gross gewesen seyn, dass sie sich an einigen Stellen mit den Gewehrkolben herumprügelten. Die Franzosen hatten bei dieser Schlacht erstlich den Vortheil der Uebermacht, da es den Oesterreichern nicht gelang, so viel Truppen als ihre Feinde auf das Schlachtfeld zu bringen; zweitens wurden die Franzosen einigemal durch frische Truppen aus der Reserve abgelöst, und drittens waren sie nicht so abgemattet, als die Oesterreicher, die bei schlechter Kost und bei schlechtem Wetter eine ziemlich Streke in schlechten Wegen zurückgelegt hatten. Die Franzosen fochten stets en débandade, und zogen sich in eben dieser Fechtart zurück. Die beiderseitige Cavallerie kam wenig ins Handgemenge. Die Franzosen hatten in und um Hohenlinden gegen 50 Geschütze aufgestellt. -- In Oberkasching wäre der Erzherzog Johann, der sich sehr brav an die gefährlichsten Stellen begab, beinahe gefangen worden, er befand sich bereits mitten unter den Franzosen, welche ihn, durch den Nebel verhindert, nicht bemerkten, als ihn die Warnung eines Bauern und die Bedeckung zweier Husaren noch rettet. Aus allen diesen und den bereits bekannten Factis über diese Schlacht, ersehen Sie leicht, dass die Oesterreicher nichts weniger als eine Schlacht intendirten, sonst hätte man unmöglich so sorglos handeln und so viele Fehler begehen können, worunter man vorzüglich die Unachtsamkeit beim Marsche durch die waldige Gegend rechnen muss. Flanken gehören gedeckt, den Franzosen Jalousien auf der rechten und linken Flanke gegeben, oder solche gar zu gewinnen gesucht, so hätten sich diese zurückziehen müssen, oder sie würden wahrscheinlich geschlagen worden seyn. Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Jahrgang 1800. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg, auf den Post-Aemtern, und in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. 1800. *Reise durch einen Theil von Teutschland, Helvetien und Ober-Italien im Sommer 1803. Berlin, in der Himburgischen Buchhandlung, 1804. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. Hohenlinden Kategorie: Jahr 1800 18001203